1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric steering lock device that locks the rotation of a steering shaft of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional electric steering lock device of this type has known as disclosed in Patent Publication 1. This electric steering lock device 100 includes, as shown in FIG. 1, an electric motor 101; a locking rod 103 that is displaced by driving of this electric motor 101 between a lock position at which the rotation of a steering shaft 102 is prevented and an unlock position at which the rotation of the steering shaft 102 is allowed; a controller substrate 104 for performing an operation control of this locking rod 103; an unlocking circuit relay 105; and a locking circuit relay 106.
When a vehicle having the above configuration is desired to be locked to park the vehicle, the locking circuit relay 106 is in an ON status to constitute a locking circuit to rotate the electric motor 101 in a locking direction. As a result, the locking rod 103 is moved from an unlock position to a lock position. This allows a tip end of the locking rod 103 to be engaged with the steering shaft 102 to prevent the rotation of the steering shaft 102. Consequently, the vehicle cannot be maneuvered. When the vehicle having the above configuration is desired to be unlocked on the other hand, the unlocking circuit relay 105 is in an ON status to constitute an unlocking circuit to rotate the electric motor 101 in an unlocking direction. This allows the locking rod 103 to be moved to the unlock position. As a result, the engagement between the locking rod 103 and the steering shaft 102 is cancelled and thus the steering shaft 102 can be rotated freely. Consequently, the vehicle can be maneuvered.
[Patent Publication 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-103489